queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Stanpatos
Andre Stanpatos is the eldest child of Michael and Claudia Stanpatos. Time in Fantastic City(2007;2008;2011-2012;June 2013-May 2014; September 2014-November 2014; March 2015; July 2015-February 2016; July 2016-) Arrival in Fantastic City(2007) Andre came to Fantastic City with a thirst for blood. He wanted to destroy Dylan Stanpatos, no matter what the cost. Andre and Dylan ended up developing a bitter rivalry. Andre tried on several occassions to eliminate Dylan, even trying to murder Dylan's friend Andy as well, even trying to lock him in a freezer. In the end, Andre met with an unfortunate demise. Return from the grave(2008) Andre surprised everyone when he turned up in Fantastic City, alive. This time, Andre had brainwashed Dylan to do his bidding, which ended up failing miserably and resulting in Andre's next "death". Return from the dead again(2011-2012) Andre returned to Fantastic City once more, but had been completely cleared of all charges. Andre and his father, Michael, developed a plan to replace Dylan with an imposter. Meanwhile, Jack and Victor Fulton had done the same thing to Andy Goo. Dylan and Andy ended up escaping, and turning the tables on their enemies. Jack and Victor were sent to prison, while Andre and Michael were able to slip out of facing charges. Meanwhile, Michael continued to reject Andre as his true heir, and Andre had finally had enough. Andre met Michael at the docks one day, and then shot him, and pushed his body into the water. Later that year, Andre teamed up with The Master to frame Dylan for a crime he didn't commit. The Master, however, ended up turning on Andre, by shooting him and presumably killing him. In 2012, Andre returned once more, only this time, he was in charge of the Cat empire! Dylan and Andy were once more able to overpower Andre, and Andre met his maker once more. Later that year, it was revealed that Andre had kidnapped King Beast and faked his death in 2005, and had been holding him captive ever since. Return to Fantastic City/Stanpatos Wars(June 2013-May 2014) Andre returned to Fantastic City right around the time his brother Franco arrived in Fantastic. Upon his arrival, it was revealed that Andre had hired Brady Goo to beat up Dylan, which resulted in him falling into a coma. Once Dylan woke up, he, Franco, and Andre began to fight over the Stanpatos Empire. Things went south when Brady was "murdered" and Andre and Dylan were both suspects. During all of this, Andre's ex wife, Nicole, had come to Fantastic City, and she was involved with Andy. It was later revealed that Franco had been the one who "killed" Brady, but before Franco could be arrested, he set off a bomb at Club Aqua, which killed Nicole, and also supposedly killed Samatha Cramer and Franco. Andre was furious that Nicole had been killed, and he blamed Andy for her death, believing that if Andy hadn't brought her to Club Aqua that night, she might still be alive. While Andre was plotting revenge against Andy, Dylan had recruited Victor Goo in an effort to take control of Stanpatos Enterprise. Dylan had succeeded, and Andre was ousted from the company. Andre ended up leaving Fantastic City in shame. In 2014, it was discovered that Michael had an unknown daughter, and that she would be the deciding vote. Andre, Dylan, and Lawrence Stanpatos all set out to find this mysterious woman. Little did they know that she was already in Fantastic City, and that she was Andy's new partner at the police station, Rebecca Rogers. Once it was discovered that Rebecca was the daughter of Michael, Rebecca voted in Dylan's favor, leaving Andre and Lawrence out in the cold. Andre once again left town. A few months later, Andy discovered that there was a mysterious toxin wreaking havoc in his body, which was apparently planted there by Andre, and only Andre had the cure. Andy and Rebecca went to Stanpatos Isle to get the cure, but Andre got the upper hand and imprisoned both of them. While Andy was on the brink of death, Andre tried to convince him to take a drug which would end his life, but Andy refused. He and Rebecca eventually broke free, and made their way into the laboratory compound, where Josephine Acerbi was being held prisoner. Andre tracked them down to the lab, but Andy and Rebecca were able to knock him out and escape the island, with Josephine in tow. Andre found himself working with Katie Cat in a plot to take over the world. Katie Cat had knocked Dylan unconcsious and handed him over to Wishbone, which made Andre furious, because Andre wanted to kill Dylan himself. Andre then went and rescued Dylan from Wishbone, but escaped before he could be arrested. Andre resurfaced when Dylan and Andy showed up on Stanpatos Isle to stop the machine meant to destroy the world. Andre knocked Dylan and Andy out and imprisoned them in the catacombs. While he was waiting for the doomsday project to be complete, April showed up on the island, and it was clear that there was a history between the two. It was revealed that Andre was in love with April, but April never returned his affection because she was in love with The Master. Dylan and Andy returned to the scene and arrested April, while Andre escaped. Andre once again returned when he had set a plan in motion to destroy the world. Dylan, Ciara Goo, Andy, Rebecca, King Beast, and Queen Goo went to the island to stop Andre from completing his plan. Andre ended up in the lab with King Beast and Queen Goo, and he locked the two of them down their while he went off to complete his plans. Things went south however when Dylan found Andre and chased him to a volcano. Dylan and Andre engaged in a sword fight, and Andre ended up falling into the volcano. Lawrence's revival/Sabrina's kidnapping(September 2014-November 2014) In September 2014, it was revealed that Andre was rescued from the volcano before he could hit the lava, but he was suffering from the same illness that he gave Andy. Lawrence needed to put Andre into a cryogenic freeze until he could have his scientist, Dr. Olivia Acerbi, create another dose of the cure. Once Acerbi had finished the cure, she administered it to Andre. Although he was cured, they were finding it difficult to bring him out of the cryogenic state. Lawrence then decided to try and give Andre a reason to wake up, so he began showing Andre a picture of a woman who was a patient at the clinic, named Kristina. Andre woke up from the coma, but became obsessed with Kristina. Kristina later returned to the clinic with her friend, Lucas Cambino, to find out more about her past, but the two of them were stopped in their tracks by Andre. Andre took Lucas and Kristina hostage, out of hope that maybe he and Kristina could be together. Luckily, Lucas and Kristina were able to escape the clinic, and get away from Andre. In November 2014, Ciara's baby, Sabrina, was born, was she was later kidnapped by Claudia, who delivered Sabrina to Andre. Ciara, Andy, and Rebecca went to Stanpatos Isle, where they discovered that Sabrina was not Ciara's daughter. Sabrina was really Andre and Kristina's daughter, Acerbi had created the baby and then implanted it in Ciara while Ciara was unconscious, leading Ciara to believe that the baby was either Dylan's or Liam Murphy's. Things didn't go smoothly for Andre and Claudia, because Andre was killed once again and Claudia was hauled off to prison. Alliance with Madeline(March 2015) Andre returned in March 2015 when he teamed up with Madeline to find the diamond jewels. Madeline had brainwashed Dylan into doing her bidding, but Dylan ended up turning on her and taking the diamonds for himself. Andre followed Dylan to their childhood home, where he ended up getting knocked out. Andre, along with Katie Goo, Andy, Rebecca, Josephine, Lydia Masters, and Nico ended up being locked in a room downstairs while a bomb was ready to detonate. At the last minute, Dylan went and rescued everybody. During all of the commotion, however, Andre dissappeared and was presumed dead. Rivalry with Franco(July 2015-September 2015) Michael and Franco both returned to Fantastic City alive, and were soon followed by Andre. Andre once again found himself on his father's bad side, unlike Franco, who had stolen Michael's affection. Andre decided to arrange for a crate to be dropped on Franco's head. Franco was severly injured, but he made it to the hospital thanks to Serena Masters. Michael was furious with Andre's betrayal, and had him kidnapped. Michael ended up coming very close to electrocuting Andre to death. Michael then changed his mind, and instead cut Andre off from the family funds, and turned him into a glorified henchman. A few months later, Andre was murdered by Queen Goo when she arranged to have a crate dropped on his head, just like he did to Franco. Brainwashing of Mark Raymond/Island captors(September 2015) It was later revealed that Andre took advantage of Queen Goo's mental state and faked the deaths of all of supposed victims. He had also brainwashed Mark Raymond into being his personal assassin. The people were able to escape the island, and Andre's control over Mark broke. The plan to kill Victor(September 2015-January 2016) Andre returned to Fantastic City after learning that Michael had suffered a stroke. Andre was surprised to discover that he had a new brother, Alexios. While Michael was recovering from his stroke, Andre took over his operations, which included dealings with Brody McKay and Jane Goo. Andre swiftly took care of Brody when he had him sealed away in the tunnels under the mansion, but the dealings with Jane lasted longer. Andre wanted Jane to marry Victor and then murder him so that she could collect his holdings and then sign them over to the Stanpatos family, but Jane ended up backing out. A furious Andre retaliated by having Ciara kidnapped, and using her as leverage to get Jane to follow orders. Michael discovered that Andre had Ciara kidnapped, and was furious, due to how much Alexios cares about her. That didn't stop Andre from using her life as a bargaining chip. Andre decided to finish Ciara off, when Alexios showed up and knocked Andre out, rescuing Ciara. Andre then backed off of the Goo family for the moment. Andre's spiral out of control(January 2016-February 2016) Andre was suspicious when Michael's long lost daughter, Vivian(Played by Lana Parrilla) arrived in town. As it turns out, he had reason to be. Vivian left Michael to die from a heart attack, but not before stealing Stanpatos Enterprise. Things only got worse when Michael left Andre nothing in the will. Andre ended up sending someone to kill Rebecca, in hopes of acquiring the mansion, which Michael left to her. When that failed, Andre orchestrated his own murder, hoping to frame one of his many enemies. However, when the truth came out that Andre was behind all of it, a video surfaced of Andre revealing his plan. Hunt for the Goo heirloom(July 2016-August 2016) Andre resurfaced when Andy, Bethany Wilson, Jack, and Gretta Cambino went to Paris in search of a Goo family heirloom that Queen Goo left behind. Andre made his move when he attacked Bethany, and tried to steal the treasure map from her. Fortunately, Andy came and rescued her, and Andre got away. Andre appeared again when Jack left Gretta tied to a pole in a temple in Peru. Andre untied Gretta, and the two teamed up to find the treasure. They ended up holding Andy and Bethany at gunpoint, but both were knocked unconscious. Andy, Bethany, Jack, and Gretta then escaped the temple, leaving Andre behind. While Andy, Bethany, Jack, and Gretta were on the plane going back to Fantastic City, Andre once again popped up, and took everyone hostage, demading the diamond that Andy found in the temple. Andy was able to subdue Andre, and take him back to Fantastic City. Once in Fantastic City, Victor revealed that the evidence against Andre dissappeared, and Andre was released from police custody. Partnership with Katie Cat(August 2016-) Andre came across Katie Cat at the entrance of the plaza, and suggested that they celebrate Dylan Cat's arrest. Andre persuaded Katie Cat to join forces with him, offering to dig up information on her husband, Fletcher Michaels.